DK: King of Swing
|genre = Platforming, puzzle |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |mode = Single Player - Multiplayer }} DK: King of Swing is a spin-off game featuring Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. The game only uses the Game Boy Advance's L''' and '''R buttons, but even with that simplistic design, the game still has surprises hiding around every corner. The main point of the game is to get to the end of the level while collecting bananas and coins and avoiding enemies, while sometimes having to manipulate the level in order to do so. The game also features multiplayer modes including a race mode and a battle mode. It is the predecessor to DK: Jungle Climber. Story This game takes place at the time of the Jungle Jam Tournament, a huge festival in the jungle. Just when Cranky Kong was about to start the festival, King K. Rool arrives at the scene and steals all the Donkey Kong medals. Donkey Kong and Diddy are told to recover them, so Donkey and Diddy set off to explore the jungle. DK and Diddy go through temples, caves and jungles. At the jungle, the apes traverse caves, treetops and pyramids in order to arrive to the temple of Congazuma, where the Kongs defeat the idol and obtain one of the stolen Golden Donkey Kong medals. Donkey and Diddy then travel to the Wild West and go through cactus gardens, mines, canyons, and tornadoes. They finally encounter Fire Necky, which must be defeated through the hurling of stones, the apes emerge victorious. The Kongs cross reefs, sunken ships, water falls, and water caves.The banana-loving apes eventually come across Davy Bones, who must be grabbed by the tail and pushed into spikes in order to be defeated. After being defeated, it releases another gold medal DK and his sidekick transverse through an icy tundra where they cross cold forests, icy canyons, cold ruins, and an ice castle. The apes then arrive at Sassy Squatch's lair, where they have to climb a precarious mountain while evading the monster's attacks. Sassy Squatch releases a gold medal after being defeated with bombs thrown into its mouth. Finally, DK and Diddy breeze into the King Kruizer III in search of King K. Rool. The kongs advance through the Artillery, Hull, and Engine, the three main parts of the K. Kruizer III full of dangerous jumps, mechanical threats and ruthless enemies. DK and Diddy then confront their nemeses in a final battle. K. Rool, DK, and Diddy have a climbing race; DK and Diddy win, but K. Rool mocks then by saying that was just a warm-up, after this, the real battle begins, and the kongs must hit K. Rool with their charged attacks while evading his attacks. DK and Diddy defeat the king, and they reclaim the final golden DK medal. The Kongs then take the rest of the medals on K. Rool's hovercraft, flying home shortly after, leaving the King Kruiser III in pieces behind them. After the credits, Cranky says the Jungle Jam Tournament will now begin; Donkey, Diddy, Dixie, Funky, Wrinkly, and Candy cheer on DK and Diddy's return and victory as the tournament finally proceeds. Game Modes * Adventure This is the main mode of the game, featuring five levels, Jungle World, Wild West World, Aqua World, Ice World and the K. Kruizer III each with five stages. In every stage (except the first) at least one medal (either bronze, silver, or gold) and a crystal coconut can be found. Some stages include Bonus Barrels, in which the player can collect all bananas on-screen to receive a crystal coconut. *Single Jungle Jam Tournament The Jungle Jam Tournament features five different events, each has different reiterations of itself that can be unlocked through DK medal collection. Players can choose to play as one of four different characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Funky Kong, different characters have different Jump and Attack stats, so choosing which character to use for a specific event can have impact on the outcome. # Climbing Race This event consists of climbing pegs to reach the top of the stage the fastest. The first iteration is a straight course, full of pegs to which to climb through. The second one has an emphasis on jumps, by having panels of pegs separated by a big gap. The third iteration features small panels, making it easier to miss successful swings. The last iteration is an underwater level, which has singular pegs all over the course, obligating the player to make precise jumps and swings. 2. Obstacle Race This event has the same goal as Climbing race, the main difference being the presence of obstacles that block the way or makes things more complicated. The Kong must evade or destroy these obsatcles in roder to reach the goal first. The first iteration features three even rows of crates placed in the course,each Kong must destroy the crates in their way to keep going and reach the goal.The next iteration features moving panels, which increases the precision required for the jumps. The third and last iteration features crates again, but placed after wide gaps or in tight panels, escalating the difficulty up. 3. Attack Battle This event has the same mechanics of the final battle with K. Rool, the Kongs must attack their opponents more times than the others, the Kong with that hits the most is the winner. The first iteration takes place in a plain mosaic of panels, similar to K. Rool's stage. The other iteration is almost identical, except for the addition of spikes in the walls and a moving spiked iron ball in the floor. 4. Barrel Blast This event consists on destroying the greatest amount of barrels in under 40 seconds, the Kongs must arrive and destroy the barrels first than the other in order to do so, barrels will spawn in different locations after they get destroyed, so players have to predict roughly where the next barrel will appear. The first iteration takes place in an even panel of pegs, while the other iteration takes place in four separate panels. 5. Color Capture This last event is unlocked after finding all 24 medals, it has only one iteration. The game is a turf war between the Kongs, each time a Kong grabs a panel of 4 pegs it turns into a specific color, the goal is to get the most colored panels at the end of the game, trying to cover the biggest area while impeding other kongs' hands to reduce it. *Multiplayer Jungle Jam Tournament It features the same events as the Single Player Jungle Jam, but has its limitations in the iterations of the events depending on whether multi-pak multiplayer or single-pak multiplayer is being used. *Extras **Cranky Lectures: A replay of the tutorial stage offered by Cranky Kong at the beginning of the game **Time Attack: Another game mode in which individual stages can be played in any order, with the gol being to complete it in the least amount of time possible. **Diddy Mode: A game mode unlocked after beating the game the first time, the game plays exactly the same except for the following major differences: - There is no tutorial stage. - The player controls Diddy Kong. - Bananas can only be obtained by defeating enemies or busting crates. - Bonus Barrels and Crystal Coconuts are removed. - Diddy Kong can jump a bit higher than Donkey Kong. Characters Playable .]] *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong Unlockable *Kritter *Wrinkly Kong *King K. Rool *Bubbles Enemies * Flip-Flap * Flitter * Kritter * Lockjaw * Mini-Necky * Ship Soul * Shuri * Zinger Bosses *Congazuma *Fire Necky *Davy Bones *Sassy Squatch *King K. Rool Gallery Boxarts and Logos File:KingofSwingNorthAmericaBox.png|The North American box art for DK: King of Swing. File:KingofSwingBackUS.png|The back boxart for DK: King of Swing in North America. File:KingofSwingEuropeBox.png|The European box art for DK: King of Swing. File:KingofSwingJapanBox.png|The Japanese box art for DK: King of Swing. File:KingofSwingLogoEurope.png|The European logo for DK: King of Swing. Kongs File:DKSwingArt.png|Donkey Kong File:DonkeyKongSwingArt2.png|Donkey Kong File:Diddyswing.jpg|Diddy Kong File:DiddySwingArt2.png|Diddy Kong File:Dixieswing.jpg|Dixie Kong File:Candy Kongkingofswing.jpg|Candy Kong File:Crankya.jpg|Cranky Kong File:Funkyswing.jpg|Funky Kong File:WrinklyGhost.jpg|Wrinkly Kong Enemies File:King zing.jpg|Zinger File:DKswingkritter.jpg|Kritter File:FlipFlapDKKOS.jpg|Flip-Flap File:MiniNeckyDKKingSwing.jpg|Mini-Necky Bosses File:Congazuma.jpg|Congazuma File:FireNecky.jpg|Fire Necky File:DavyBones.jpg|Davy Bones File:SassySquatch.jpg|Sassy Squatch File:KingSwingK Rool.jpg|King K. Rool Screenshots File:KingofSwingTitle.png|The title screen for DK: King of Swing. File:KingofSwingJapanTitle.png|The Japanese title screen for DK: King of Swing. File:SelectModeKingofSwing.png|The selection screen for DK: KIng of Swing. Sprites DKKSMaps.PNG|Sprite Maps de:DK: King of Swing es:DK: King of Swing pt:DK: King of Swing Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Game Boy Advance games